The Only One
by IdUnNoXx
Summary: Lucuis Malfoys story...from the first day at Hogwarts where he sets eyes on Lily, only to see that James Potter is making his moves first. R&R!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does, and how lucky she is!_

**The Only One He Ever Loved**

Lucius Malfoy's P.O.V

I loved her from the minute I saw her. It was my very first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft andWizardry. I stepped of the Hogwarts Express. I was friendless, walking alone to the castle. All of the first years were staring at the huge castle in front of them, as the other students happily rejoined their friends and classmates. As I looked around, wondering where to go, I saw her. She was a tiny girl, with flaming red hair. She was talking to this boy...he had slick brown hair and a square jaw. I think he introduced himself as something Diggory. But that didn't matter to me. She had a beautiful smile. Then I noticed that she and that Diggory boy were walking towards me. I was so hypnotized by her smile; I think she might have run into me if she hadn't seen me. She flashed her bright, perfect smile at me, and if I could have, I would have melted. I watched as she walked into the castle. Then, she was gone, swallowed by all the students. I followed a boy with messy jet-black hair into the castle. The first years were told to stand in a strait line. I tried to catch a glimpse of the redheaded girl, but it was impossible. There was to many kids.

One by one they were called to sit on a stool and have a hat set on their head. It would think a little while, and then call out a name. There were four-Gryffindore, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I didn't pay attention to whom they were calling, or that someone was talking to me. "Are you listening?" said a dark haired girl. "Oh. Oh sorry. Wasn't paying attention." "Well, as I was saying. I'm Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black. And you are..." "Lucius. Lucius Malfoy." "Nice to meet you." Said Bellatrix, but she didn't seem very interested, because she kept talking about the 'houses'. "I want to be in Slytherin. It's a powerful house. Unlike Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. The students in those classes are wimps." A little after she said that, Bellatrix Black was called up. I noticed that the hat didn't wait as long to call out "SLYTHERIN!!" The Slytherin table cheered and banged their goblets on the table. The sorting was going by quickly. Soon enough, Dower, Alice was up. The hat had put her into Gryffindore. Right after Alice, the redheaded, beautiful girl was called up. Her name was Lily Evans. She looked really nervous, but her green eyes glittered. After a few seconds, the sorting hat yelled out "GRYFFINDORE!" The Gryffindore table applauded and cheered. After that, I didn't care what house I was in, just as long as I was with Lily. I didn't pay much attention until I heard "Lestrange, Rodolphus" (Slytherin) and "Longbottom, Frank" (Gryffindore). I knew I would be up soon.

Just as I had thought, my name was called. I stepped up, and my whole body started to sweat. 'Please let me be with Lily, please.' I thought. But as I sat down, the hat was barely placed on my head when it screamed, louder then anyone else, "SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!!!". The Slytherin table clapped, but I didn't hear it. As I walked past the Gryffindore table, I saw that Potter, James had been called up, and placed in the same house as Lily. He sat next to her, and immediately started chatting with Lily. I got angry. Why, why wasn't I put with the beautiful Lily? I was still fuming when I took my place next to Bellatrix. He started talking to me with a bored tone, as "Weasley, Arthur" was called up. I completely blacked out after that. I heard voices, and saw everything, but I didn't soak it in. It was like I was a wall. Suddenly there was food all over our plates, and everyone dug in. I ate, also, but I wasn't hungry. All I could think about was how I would never be able to get close to Lily easily. As I was eating, I looked over at that Potter, our eyes locked. He looked away quickly, but not quickly enough for me to get a strange feeling. I wasn't sure what it was, but I didn't get much time to think about it, because sadness once again swept over me.

A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter one. I'm not sure how long this story will go, but I'm gonna try to get it to Lily and James' Murder, Malfoy joining Voldemort, and Voldemort disappearing. R&R, please, so I can get some ideas of what to put. No flames! Next chapter will be up soon, I hope. ï 


End file.
